


[vid] Tender Comrade

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), MediaCannibals, morgandawn



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-01-15
Updated: 1993-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: Edited by the Media Cannibals (Sandy, Alex, Morgan, & Gwyneth)Original c. 1993-1994Digital remaster 2006 by Justacat and Gwyneth





	[vid] Tender Comrade

**Author's Note:**

> VIDDER'S NOTE [From Sandy's original liner notes for the Media Cannibals 2 vid tape]:
> 
> Laura A. gave me this beautiful song about soldiers bonding under fire and I loved it, but it was both a cappella and much too slow. Using the pause button of a cassette player (low tech!), we cut a verse, and made all of the pauses at the ends of each line much shorter. I was afraid that it would still be too slow and too quiet, but I like it.

Download Link: <https://archive.org/details/TenderComradeFanvid>


End file.
